


О мангустах

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Развлечения в ожидании самолета в джунглях могут быть разными. Доп.сцена к тексту "Рикки-Тикки-тави".





	О мангустах

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рикки-Тикки-Тави](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383267) by [Diran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran). 



Знаешь, что мне понравилось? – Нейт сидел, закинув скрещенные ноги на стол, и листал книгу по шумерской клинописи.  
Гарри задумчиво смазывал мачете, тяжело перенесший последний их день в джунглях.  
– М?  
– Связанные руки.  
Гарри приподнял бровь, глянув исподлобья на Нейта. Тот сидел, заложив место в книге пальцем, и задумчиво смотрел в пространство.  
– О чем это ты?  
– Твои руки. – Нейт облизнул губы. – Когда ты был у меня в плену…  
– О, это так теперь называется?  
– А что? – вскинулся Нейт, бросая книгу на стол. – Все так и было.  
– Сколько? Час? Два?  
– Какая разница? – Нейт встал и подошел ближе. – Ты был связан, ты был у меня в плену. Я был хозяином положения, в конце концов!  
– Уверен? – саркастично улыбнулся Гарри.  
– Более чем, – сузил глаза Нейт, подходя еще ближе.  
Гарри в шутку выставил вперед нож, упираясь кончиком в ремень на джинсах Нейтана. Тот замер.  
– Не шали, – прошептал одними губами Гарри и провел ножом в миллиметре от ремня, едва задевая край кофты. Подняв голову, он столкнулся взглядом с Нейтаном. Тот снова облизнул губы и вдруг заливисто рассмеялся.

– А я ведь серьезно! – сразу же невпопад добавил он.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, вытирая нож от излишков масла.  
– Угу, как всегда.  
– Правда. – Нейт коснулся шеи Гарри. Его пальцы – приятно теплые, пахнущие книжной пылью – прошлись под челюстью, под ухом, затем с нажимом по загривку и ниже. – Тебе идет веревка.  
– Ты перегрелся, – хрипло откликнулся Гарри, тщательно проводя тряпкой по лезвию.  
– Когда я увидел тебя, – пальцы снова поползли вверх, обводя каждый позвонок, – в тот вечер, то не мог не вспомнить о том, как мы… м, – Нейт задумался, подбирая слово, и наконец растянул губы в улыбке: – были близки в Пальмире. Думал, дело в том, что мы не виделись черт-те сколько, но теперь-то мы… м, – пальцы остановились на впадине под затылком, массируя ее, – наверстали упущенное. А у меня перед глазами все равно всплывает.  
– Как я кривился от боли в голове? – Гарри еще пытался отшутиться, но Нейт придвинулся так близко, что лоб Гарри почти касался его пупка, и шутки выходили неловкими.  
– Как напряглись твои мышцы, когда ты увидел веревку и автоматически попробовал дернуть руками. И я подумал… ну знаешь, самолет будет только завтра, у нас впереди еще двенадцать часов, заняться нам особо нечем…  
– Дрейк, прошу заметить, что из нас двоих именно я сейчас вооружен.  
– Думаешь, тебе не понравится?  
Нейт был достаточно близко, чтобы протолкнуть колено Гарри между ног. Между ними осталось совсем немного места: лоб Гарри то и дело касался тела Нейта, а тот только чудом еще не перепачкался в масле. Хотелось прижаться теснее, но Гарри продолжал методично возить тряпкой по лезвию ножа. 

Он не ожидал от Нейта подобных идей, никогда не задумался бы о таком сам. Но сейчас от вкрадчивого, неприкрыто намекающего голоса по спине пробегали мурашки, и Гарри уже был готов согласиться на многое. Вот только вся эта игра заводила его слишком сильно, чтобы так легко сдаться.  
– Возможно, – наконец ответил он.  
Нейт зарылся пальцами в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад и, наклонившись, прошептал:  
– Тогда ты придумаешь способ мне отомстить. Все по-честному. Сойдет?  
Нейт ослабил хватку, и Гарри, отложив мачете, вытер руки сухим полотенцем. Затем снова посмотрел на Нейтана и нахмурился.  
– Ну не знаю…  
– М? – протянул Нейт, все не вынимая пальцев из волос Гарри.  
– Не ожидал таких идей от тебя.  
– Я долго ждал, что ты предложишь сам. Но ты так и не решился, так что я подумал помочь тебе.  
На этот раз рассмеялся Гарри:  
– Твою бы наглость, Дрейк... – он завел ладони под кофту Нейта, сжимая его бока, – тебе бы в задницу, – добавил он. – Ладно, тащи сюда свою веревку.

Нейтан выскользнул из рук Гарри и отошел к своему походному рюкзаку.  
– И что пойдет в ход в следующий раз? – Гарри подначивал роющегося в отделениях Нейта. – Ритуальный артефакт? Горючая смола?  
– Следующий раз за тобой, так что сам придумывай.  
– Моя фантазия сильно уступает твоей, – Гарри специально тянул слова, с намеком. – Так что все, что я смогу предложить: это пистолет или нож.  
Он прекрасно видел, как замер Нейт, как улыбнулся уголками губ и как повел едва заметно бровью. Они явно еще вернуться к этому разговору.

Нейтан достал наконец моток веревки. Обычной грубоватой конопляной веревки, купленной на рынке у местных. Встал и принялся разматывать ее, подходя к Гарри. Он шел нарочито медленно, покачивая бедрами.  
– Ты уверен, – облизнул губы Гарри, борясь с улыбкой, – что захват в плен выглядит именно так?  
– Заткнись, – процедил сквозь зубы Нейт. – Давай сюда руки.

Гарри протянул обе руки вперед, сводя их вместе. Нейт принялся неторопливо их связывать. Гарри было не впервой чувствовать себя «ограниченным» в свободе. Да что там говорить – как-то приходилось даже из наручников выбираться, были в его жизни и цепи, и даже один раз провода. Но никогда не доводилось вот так просто сидеть и ждать, наблюдая за тем, как веревка виток за витком стягивает запястья все туже. Гарри невольно отмечал все детали, на которые никогда не обратил бы внимания. Витки ложились ровно, плотно, надежно фиксируя руки Гарри вместе. Грубые ворсинки немного щекотали кожу. Нейт поглядывал на Гарри, и с каждой секундой смеха в этом взгляде становилось все меньше. 

Последний виток, прочный узел. Гарри дернул руками на пробу: веревка даже не сместилась – он одобрительно хмыкнул:  
– Ты хорош.  
– А то, – пробормотал Нейт, пробегаясь пальцами по веревке. В его голосе начинала сквозить хрипотца.  
Он обхватил предплечья Гарри и с нажимом провел руками выше, чтобы тот почувствовал его каждым сантиметром кожи. И, черт побери, у Гарри уже не просто мурашки бежали по спине. Все движения Нейта отдавались приятной тяжестью в паху. Нейт сжал локти, и Гарри подался вперед, притираясь пахом к его ноге. Тот и сам прижался теснее, почти садясь на ногу Гарри. Сдавил бицепсы, прошелся еще выше, пока его руки не остановились на плечах. 

Гарри не мог больше ждать. Он одним резким движением перекинул связанные руки через шею Нейта и дернул его на себя, заставляя наклониться. Поцелуй вышел жарким, жадным. Им обоим уже хотелось большего, и Гарри вылизывал рот Нейта так, словно это и был секс. Нейт все же сел, обнимая – стискивая – Гарри руками и прижимаясь всем телом. Его язык боролся с языком Гарри, пытаясь протолкнуться глубже, но тот не позволял. Гарри, может, и хотелось сдаться, но Нейт вкладывал в эту борьбу всего себя, так что не пустить его стало делом принципа. Да и когда Гарри одерживал верх, принимаясь сам облизывать зубы Нейта, тот так часто дышал, что отказать себе в удовольствии услышать было невозможно. И Гарри ловил эти частые вздохи, продолжая напирать и все сильнее давя на затылок Нейта, пока они не прижались друг к другу настолько плотно, что дышать стало невозможно.

Гарри с трудом нашел в себе силы оторваться и откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Кажется, нам стоит переместиться…  
– Угу, – невнятно откликнулся Нейт и поднырнул под руки Гарри, выбираясь из «захвата».  
Как только он встал, приятная тяжесть чужого тела исчезла. Гарри выдохнул досадливо и тоже поднялся.

Нейт ухватил Гарри за локоть и мягко потянул в сторону кровати. Когда они оказались возле нее, он так же мягко толкнул Гарри в плечо. Гарри ухмыльнулся и поставил колено на кровать.

– И как мне лечь, Дрейк?  
Гарри услышал как Нейт шумно сглотнул. Представил, как дернулся его кадык, но сдержался и не повернулся. Ему было достаточно лишь закрыть глаза, чтобы представить лицо Нейта.

Гарри почувствовал, как Нейт прижался грудью к его спине, и добавил:  
– Это я так, подыграл для проформы. Ты же хотел быть хозяином положения.  
– На спину, – коротко выдохнул Нейт Гарри в ухо.

Гарри кивнул и лег – хотя с каждым разом отстраняться от Нейтана становилось все сложнее. Устроившись на подушке, Гарри почувствовал неловкость: не знал куда деть руки. Он бы хотел полулечь, облокотившись на кровать и подозвать Нейта, но не мог. Поэтому просто оставил руки на животе. Тем более тело требовало освободиться от джинс, а еще лучше и от трусов, да и... Гарри даже коснулся пряжки ремня, но не успел ничего больше: Нейт сел верхом на него, сжимая коленями бедра и не позволяя воплотить желанный план в жизнь.  
Затем Нейтан вытащил из кармана стальной карабин и, подцепив веревку, завел руки Гарри за голову. Громкий щелчок – и карабин зацепился за один из прутьев спинки кровати.  
– Ты хорошо подготовился. Давно планировал?  
– Нет. Всегда соображаю по обстоятельствам, – пробормотал Нейтан, оглаживая руки Гарри и спускаясь к его груди. 

Гарри чувствовал жар ладоней сквозь футболку. Хотелось ближе, плотнее, но даже так было хорошо. Нейт гладил сильно, проходясь по ребрам. Гарри пытался вызывающе улыбаться, но руки Нейта то и дело проходились по соскам, сбивая дыхание Гарри, и улыбка выходила плохо.

Нейтану не терпелось – Гарри это знал. Он поелозил слегка, дразня, напоминая о себе и об уже весьма уверенном стояке самого Нейта. Тот шумно вздохнул и задрал футболку Гарри до подмышек, сжимая теперь его голую кожу. Загорелые пальцы прошлись по животу и скользнули под край джинс – у Гарри непроизвольно напряглись мышцы пресса, он снова глубоко вздохнул, борясь со жгучим желанием потереться о Нейта.

Нейт расстегнул ремень Гарри, затем металлические пуговицы на джинсах – одну за другой. Он старался не касаться Гарри, но все же пару раз задел невесомо. Гарри сжал зубы и снова быстро нацепил улыбку, шепча:  
– Как приятно, ты все делаешь сам. Лежи только и получай удовольствие. Надо так почаще.  
– Угу, – промычал Нейт, приподнимаясь и стягивая с Гарри джинсы. Стало прохладнее, но не сильно легче. 

Нейтан отодвинулся и, присев на пятки, быстро разделся сам. Полностью. Он был предельно возбужден. Гарри любовался. Иногда Гарри думал, как его, черт побери, угораздило попасться в те же сети, что и всех девчонок, путешествовавших с Нейтом. Но когда он видел его таким, то напоминал себе, что продался-то весьма задорого. Этого было вполне достаточно.

Нейт избавил от белья и Гарри, ложась сверху, проезжаясь своим телом по его. У Гарри пальцы на ногах сжались от такого резкого прикосновения, и он подкинул бедра вверх, выгибаясь.  
– Извиваешься, как мангуст, – самодовольно процедил Нейт Гарри на ухо.  
– Наконец слова смог подобрать, да? Долго же ты соображал, – так же глухо и сбивчиво ответил Гарри, продолжая толчками прижиматься к Нейту. 

Нейтан хмыкнул щекотно в шею и лизнул под кадыком. Схватив зубами скрученную футболку, Нейт потянул ее вверх, задирая еще сильнее, и зарылся носом под ее край. Он водил губами по груди Гарри, пока не коснулся шрама. Кожа там была совсем нечувствительной, но у Гарри каждый раз невесомо жгло в солнечном сплетении, когда Нейт касался его. Это было странным, и поначалу Гарри избегал этих прикосновений, как и связанных воспоминаний, стараясь не говорить о случившимся. Но Нейт был настойчивым засранцем. Нет, трепаться он и сам не хотел. Но иногда он начинал, как сейчас, вылизывать шрам с неистовой нежностью, придерживая ладонями бока. Еще пара раз и, пожалуй, Нейт сделает из долбанного шрама эрогенную зону. Особенно, если будет его обхаживать вот так – одновременно потираясь животом о пах Гарри. Сейчас Гарри отзывался весь: все его тело горело, а единственное, о чем он мог думать, это о том, как бы чертовски было хорошо, если бы Нейт с его широким мокрым языком сместился ниже, существенно ниже… и в то же время, он уже почти получал удовольствие от этих проклятых «бабочек в животе». Гарри зажмурился, растворяясь в ощущениях. 

Нейтан прихватил губами шрам в последний раз и подтянулся выше. Упершись руками в кровать, он приподнялся. Воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи и показался Гарри прохладным – а он еще жаловался на духоту в этой комнате.

Нейт просунул руку между их взмокшими телами. Его прикосновение – такое желанное – было успокаивающим и распаляющим одновременно, как глоток воды для пересохшего горла. Остро, вроде легче, но тут же хочется еще, с новой силой. 

Гарри не сдерживался больше, застонав. Нейт тоже постанывал ему в щеку. Его движения – резковатые, дерганные, такие как он любил с собой, сейчас были идеальны. Впрочем, Гарри был уже готов на что угодно, и чужая рука, ласкающая, доводящая до иступления – была лучшим, что Нейт мог бы предложить. Кроме разве что своего рта.

Гарри зажмурился, представляя губы Нейтана. То, как он облизывается, как округляется его рот... Да, пистолет точно не будет в их спонтанных играх лишним. Гарри сам от себя не ждал, но случайная шутка прочно застряла в голове, так что он уже отлично представлял, как Нейт берет дуло пистолета в рот.

Гарри открыл глаза, стараясь отвлечься, хотя понимал, что невозможно – все равно он был близок, как и Нейт – Гарри чувствовал это. Нейт навис над ним невыносимо близко и смотрел потемневшим расфокусированным взглядом. Сдерживал стоны сжатыми губами – он тоже пытался держаться. Гарри попытался поймать его взгляд, когда тело дернулось от приятной судороги. Гарри почувствовал, как пульсирует его член в руке Нейта, и подался вверх, втрахиваясь в ладонь сильнее, заставляя выжать себя без остатка. Его потряхивало, но он чувствовал, как вздрагивает на нем Нейт.

Когда последняя волна удовольствия сошла на нет, а Гарри проморгался, он понял, что плохо чувствует руки, и попробовал пошевелить ими, но получилось так себе. Нейт, кажется, заметил, но сначала принес влажные салфетки и привел их обоих в порядок, скинул с кровати одежду и отдернул футболку Гарри. Лишь затем он отщелкнул карабин. Гарри попытался подтянуть руки, но те не послушались, да и Нейт не позволил. Он сам развязал веревку и аккуратно, но четко, не давая Гарри возмутиться – а было не очень приятно – опустил их. И только затем он упал рядом.

Нейт лежал, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри разминает запястья.  
– И как? Тебе понравилось?  
– Если месть разрешена только при варианте «нет» – то это было омерзительно, Дрейк. Просто ужасно. Худший секс в моей жизни. Ты точно за это поплатишься.

Нейтан расхохотался, утомленно откидываясь на подушку. Им следовало вздремнуть – до самолета еще было время, но они даже не начинали сборы, а затем им предстояла весьма нервная дорога.


End file.
